the_potato_men_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The office season 69 uncut
Dwight killing Sprinkles made Angela very protective of her cats, her actions to diminish her worry were to install a video nanny cam in her living room and bed room. The very next day at around 4:45 PM Angela witnesses her cats humping each other. Watching this, she gets her familiar warm feeling in the bottom of her belly and rushes home early leaving the screen with the nanny cam video wide open on her screen. By the time she gets home, everyone from the office has left except for Oscar. Making sure that no one is around, Oscar goes to Angelas desk to perform his nightly ritual by jizzing in her favorite, recently deceased cat, Sprinkles coffee mug. His ear and eyes are drawn to the open screen on Angelas computer. The image made him instantly hard. Angela was laying on her fluffy living room rug with her macho cat Cumstock licking her in her little cat food tasting pussy. Cumstock begins to lick more ferociously, desperately trying to reach all the way inside Angela’s sopping wet vagina. Her legs begin to tremble as she nears climax. Oscar is watching the zoophilic show nearing climax. He would have never thought that Angela and he would have an orgasm together. With any woman for that matter. Oscar ejaculates into the dead cat’s mug as Angela cries out in ecstasy, squirting into her Cumstock’s fluffy face. The poor cat, now drenched in fluids, scampers off screen. Angela notices the blinking nanny cam light and remembers leaving it in at the office. Oscar turns around after his finish and sees the documentary crew crouching over by the salesmen desk clump. *play “the office” theme song* Kevin and his massive dong adventures. Kevin walks in late to the office with a solemn look on his face. As the door closes behind him he lets out a long depressive sigh as he begins to raid the bowl of candy on Pam’s desk. “Hey Kev, what’s wrong?” Jim asks, expecting a completely inane response. “I didn’t get laid last night,” Kevin answers sharply. “I finally get a hot chick to come home with me and she runs away after I take off my pants!” Everybody in the office lets out a collective “ugh” noise. Meredith interjects from across the office, “That’s ok big guy, even the best of us get herpes!” An even louder, more disgusted “ugh” erupts from the room. Kevin Snaps back, “I don’t have herpes Meredith!” Meredith gets up from her desk and struts towards Kevin. She grabs him by the tie and pulls him towards the bathroom. While dragging him there Meredith arrogantly says “You might think you don’t, but you do.” She opens the door to the men’s bathroom, dragging Kevin behind her. The documentary crew stays outside the bathroom door. “Let’s see what you got down there,” Meredith says as sounds come from the bathroom door of her unfastening Kevin’s belt. The sound of his belt hitting the floor is quickly followed by a large thud that could only be caused by a massive piece of meat hitting a limestone floor. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Meredith yells as she leaves the bathroom sprinting. Kevin follows her out with his pants around his ankles accompanied with an uncut genitalia the size of a punching bag between his legs. “What?” Kevin asks quizzically, “Do I have Herpes?” Pam has a bigger dick than Jim. After Jim and Pam went on a few dates, the office is left guessing whether or not they have started dating. Kevin and Oscar keep guessing and arguing if it’s finally true. Jim and Pam deny their relations and keep pretending that they are “just friends”. During this infuriating guessing time, Jim comes in to work and remains standing at his desk crouching over to type. Dwight is nit picking at this hilarious fact. As the day goes on, Jim does not sit even once. The camera crew catches him laying down in the stairwell. As he sees them, he quickly jums up, makes grunting sounds and runs away in embarrassment. The camera crew is determined to get to the bottom of as to why the fuck Jim cant sit. They catch Jim laying down on the back seat of Pams car as they drive off from the parking lot and follow them home. As soon as Jim and Pam arrive home and the door closes behind them they hear Jim screaming: “Pam!!! Please!!! You can't do this to me anymore!! I am done with this! Poop has been just flying out of me this past week, I’ve shat my pants TWICEEE this week. It's a good thing that Toby was having one of his stinky ethnic food lunches in the break room and no one noticed.” After a brief pause Pam responds with her usual calming, sweet voice “ Im sorry honey, I really should be more gentle with you my tough little guy. It's not my fault I got this 10 incher from my daddy.” Jim lets out another groan before Pam continues. “Come on babe,” Pam says casually as she lifts up her skirt, revealing a long, girthy cock. “Round two.” Jim looks out the window noticing the documentary crew. He looks into the camera tightening his lips. He knows his fate has been sealed. “Bend over, slut.” Pam firmly grabs hold onto Jim’s hips, thrusting inside his already gaping asshole. He lets out a muffled grunt as Pam’s erection penetrates him. She does not relent, forcibly thrusting in and out. Tears start to fall from Jim’s face as he holds in his screams. “What’s wrong, Bitch?” Pam tauntingly yells as she becomes more aggressive, going deeper and deeper until her hips collide with Jim’s backside, “You should be used to this by now! Why are you crying? Aren’t you a man? I bet Dwight can take more than you!” Jim is gritting his teeth while letting out exasperated groans. “ I AM A MAN!” he shouts as Pam is now ramming his ass so hard the sounds of their bodies can be heard from outside. He starts picking up Pam’s rhythm, bouncing his ass forward and back just enough so the tip of Pam’s penis stays inside him. Finally, Pam thrusts into Jim so hard she knocks him down onto the ground. She starts jerking her cock and lets out an explosion of cum onto Jim’s entire body, the walls, ceiling, and window. Jim, gasping for air, turns his head as much as he can towards Pam. “I love you,” he says. Pam stands over him wiping the leftover cum on her hands onto her chest and looks deep into his eyes, deeper than she was just inside him. “I know,” she says, “I’ll be back for round three after my shower. Clean yourself up, you whore.” She walks out of the room. Jim smiles as his vision begins to blur. He can’t even stand up after the brutal fucking he was given by who he wants to be his future wife.